


Elegy

by Cantatrice18



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: Betrayal, Dominance, F/M, Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rourke reflects, after throwing Helga from the balloon, on just how much pleasure the young woman had given him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegy

He would miss her, he admitted to himself ruefully. Even as he hurled her from the balloon, he noticed the softness of her skin against his hands. It had taken years to train up a woman that met his exact needs, a wildcat for his own pleasure. And Helga had certainly been wild. There was nothing like straddling her after a long, drawn out tumble, feeling the powerful body he’d trapped and tamed surge beneath him (whether in a bid from pleasure of freedom he never knew). His right hand man during the day, at night she’d been his goddess and his slave. He remembered the long strands of blonde hair that would tangle in his fingers and the unique scent she’d always had, the taste of her lips…

His nostalgia for the woman he’d murdered was cut short by the pair of boots that collided with his head, and his mind snapped back into focus. Milo, little fool that he was, had chosen to attack. Helga was dead and he needed to rid himself of the obnoxious kid or he would join in her demise. Once he was out of this mess he would sell the strange prize he’d stolen from the Atlanteans and buy himself a new girl, perhaps two or three, however many suited him. Turning, he aimed a punch at Milo's head. Yes, that was it: a harem full of willing women would be just what he needed in order to forget the woman, the tiger he’d thrown away.


End file.
